


Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom accidentally spills the coffee of another student. When he tries to compensate him, he realizes that the cute boy comes with a lot of trouble in form of one Im Jaebum.</p><p> </p><p>I needed Yugjae, but I can't write stories, so I wanted a collection of drabbles, in no particular order but the same universe, and this is the start. Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no writer (usually), so this is awkward, lame and probably OOC. Also, first posting ever on this site.

Yugyeom hummed to the tune in his head as he moved over the campus and into the building where he would have his next lecture. Dance practice had been over too fast, just like any other day, and he wished his dance major would consist of more practical dance lessons than theoretic reading lectures. He really did not understand what he needed all that history and business knowledge for, it was interesting to know the cultural influences on shamanic dance in some western countries hundreds of years ago, but he never thought he would need that. Dancing was in his blood, it was something to feel and not to over-think.

He looked around and when he saw that nobody was in the halls yet, he closed his eyes, let the music in his head buzz through his body and let his limbs flow accordingly. A slide to the left, a slide to the right, a step forward and just a little bit hip here and a little more hip when he moved back, raising his arms when he went forwards again, dropping them a little, stretching them out when he made a turn-

There was a screech, that was definitely not part of his head-music, his arm met something too soft to be a wall and he felt a burning sensation on his hand. Panicked he opened his eyes.

“Oh gosh I-I'm so sorry!” He stumbled before he even could grasp the situation.

Before him stood a boy with small, sleepy eyes and fluffy, light brown hair. He was a head smaller than Yugyeom and he guessed from his round, cute face, that he was maybe 1-2 years younger than him. In his hand he held a to-go coffee cup with its contents spilled partially on his shirt, most of it on the floor. Yugyeom was about to apologize for the mess on his clothes when he heard the other whine.

“Aww my coffee~ how am I supposed to survive Mr. Lee's lecture”, he looked grieving into the now mostly empty paper cup.

“Ah.. I'm really sorry about your uh.. coffee... a-and your shirt...?” Yugyeom was rather unsure about the boy’s priorities.

The younger boy looked up to him, seemingly to realize Yugyeom was there only now, and looked onto his shirt. “Ah!” He yelled surprised, but his voice softened and he threw Yugyeom a smile. Yugyeom felt like looking into the sun.

“Eheh. The shirt is no problem,” the boy said, “it needs washing anyway. But at least now that weird marmalade stain from my breakfast isn’t that noticeable anymore. Haha.” He laughed and Yugyeom considered putting on a pair of sunglasses until he remembered he didn't have some with him.

“Oh, but your hand got some coffee too, are you alright?” Sunshine-boy frowned and took his left hand to see if it was okay. Yugyeom felt his cheeks warm a bit at the gesture, but let the other inspect his hand.

“I'm fine, it's really nothing.” He replied. In his panic he had totally forgotten about it and it was nothing more than a slight tingle now.

The other sighed in relief and was about to let go of him when he caught sight of Yugyeom's watch around his wrist and his eyes widened comically.  
“Oh no! So late already?!” The short boy yelled, “I'm sorry I have to go. Was nice to meet you. I’m glad you’re okay. Bye!”, he added quickly before he started to storm off.

“Let me buy you some coffee some time to make up for that one!” Yugyeom yelled after him without thinking. The other waved to him without turning around and vanished around the corner.

'He was kinda cute.' Yugyeom thought and smiled at the corner. A second later he realized that he didn't even know his name. But he had no time to worry about that as he remembered that he too had to catch a class.

Yugyeom tried to find the boy again. But the campus is huge and even though he turned around everywhere, looking through the people (some looked at him like he's got a screw lose or called him idiot when he accidentally bumped against them, but he didn’t care) he couldn't see him. When he did, the boy was either running away in a hurry, unaware of Yugyeom, or he saw him on the other side of a mass of students, but when he had gotten there, the boy was already gone.

Yugyeom was slightly frustrated and decided there was only one thing to change his mood now: teasing Jaebum. He made his way to the coffee shop on campus where Jaebum worked. The bells above the door tingled when he entered and he saw Jaebum at the counter, taking the order of a few giggling girls who didn't quite seem to be able to decide what they want.

He looked around the cafe, wondering if he should take his drink to go or not, when he spotted a familiar face sitting in the back. The boy he's been running after leaned over the papers and books spread out over the table. Yugyeom watched in amusement how he frowned, mumbling to himself, and scribbled something down in the corner of one if his papers. Then his face lighted up, he shuffled through the book and searched with a concentrated face through the pages. Presumably finding what he searched for, he squealed in success before he started writing with a happy face, singing under his breath, on another piece of paper.

‘Yeah, definitely cute’, Yugyeom thought.

He was so absorbed into the adorable view that he didn't notice the girls behind him had finished their orders and were already on their way to leave. Behind him, someone cleared his throat.

“What do you want, Yugyeom?”, Jaebum grumbled and narrowed his eyes at him. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at this behavior. Usually, when Yugyeom came, Jaebum used to answer him either exasperated (knowing what's about to come) or friendly (Yugyeom knew Jaebum loved him despite all and got the urge to take care of his younger friend even when he annoyed him). But he never looked at him threateningly, like daring him to make a wrong move. Was it just a bad mood? Should he be more careful? Yugyeom pushed bis doubts aside and greeted him in his cheeriest voice instead.

“Hi Jaebum~ your smile breaks all records today. It's so bright, do you use teeth-whitener?” He grinned. His smile froze a bit when Jaebum's face darkened even more and he slightly started to get afraid. He looked around and spotted Mark handling the coffee machines. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Jaebum adored Mark. Jaebum liked to look good in front of Mark. Yugyeom was safe.

He still didn't want to push his luck and ordered his chocolate shake like usual. (He did his best to keep his voice steady though, just don't let him smell the fear.)

“Oh and uh...” Yugyeom added, pointing at the busy boy in the back of the cafe, “get me whatever he's had?”

Jaebum's fingers stopped right above the register where he had been about to punch in the younger one's order.

He looked at Yugyeom as if he was a pervert touching Jaebum’s girlfriend and the tall boy saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Why?” Jaebum narrowed his eyes at him again in distrust.

Yugyeom gulped and decided to go for the most innocent sounding answer.

“Be-because I spilled his coffee a few weeks ago and promised to compensate him?”

“Is that all?”

“Y-yes, that's a-all”

The barista still eyed him skeptically but punched to Yugyeom’s relief an additional iced Americano into the register. Yugyeom loved to cheekily rile him up, but he was not stupid enough to commit an actual obscene crime or whatever Jaebum suspected him to do.

 

When Yugyeom finally moved to the back table with drinks in hand, he tried to ignore the nervous heartbeat in his chest (and the freeze of Jaebum's stare in his neck) and concentrated all his might into conjuring up a friendly smile. (But just one look at the boy _pouting_ at what seemed a lecture text makes it all too easy.)

“Hey.” He said carefully.

The boys eyes moved up and when a surprised smile took over his face, warmth pooled in Yugyeom's stomach and Jaebum's fearful existence started to slip his mind.

“I promised you a coffee but I didn't even get your name.”, he laughed and put the iced coffee in the table.

The other sighed happily and breathed an 'exactly what I just needed!' before he took a huge gulp. “Haha, I'm sorry. I'm not good with mornings and it was really awful that day too.” He says with an embarrassed smile. “My name is Youngjae, nice to meet you.” The boy stood up and bowed awkwardly.

“I’m Yugyeom”, he replied, returning an equally awkward bow before he sat down opposite him. Finally he could fit a name to the adorable face. “And it's no problem, I wasn't really helpful either.”, he fiddled nervously with his fingers, “Also sorry again for running into you. I was too immersed into dancing through the halls” Yugyeom rubbed at his neck sheepishly.

“Oh yeah, I remember. I didn't saw much of it before I got an arm across my coffee though.”He laughed. “You have to show me sometime! Is dancing your major?'

Yugyeom felt a happy itch at the idea of meeting Youngjae again and replied with his pride hidden barely “Yeah, dancing is my major. I'm still first year but if I had to judge myself, I might say I'm pretty good at it. Just the lectures that contain no practical dancing are annoying, haha. What about you? What's your major?”

Youngjae blinked absentmindedly before he answered warily “I study musicology. I'm 2nd year... did you.. uh- did you change your major or started college late that you're in your first just now? If it’s okay to ask?”

Yugyeom frowned. “No, I ... wait, how old are you? I'm 20.”

“Oh?” Youngjae smiled gleefully, “I'm your hyung then, I'm 21.”

His eyes widened in surprise, “I’m sorry, I totally took you for someone younger than me!”

“I thought you were older too!”

They laughed at their mistakes and Yugyeom found he liked the sound of ’Youngjae-hyung’ on his tongue. (He only called Jaebum and the others ‘hyung’ if he wanted something from them or needed to be on their good side.) The conversation flew easily after that and Youngjae told him about how he wanted to be a music therapist when he graduated, how he had earned money in part time jobs to afford the life in Seoul. In turn he listened to Yugyeom ramble off about how he came to love dancing and how he was amazed when he found out just how many different kinds of 'dance' there were. They told each other about their home cities, how they came to Seoul and Youngjae told him that he happened to share a room in the university’s dormitories with Jaebum, which was the bartender here by the way, the one that looked so scary over to them. (“Though usually he smiles and give’s me free stuff.”)

Yugyeom cursed that this was exactly the moment he decided to take a sip of his shake. He coughed heavily and wheezed, trying to get his air back. This was awful. Not only did he get his lungs full of chocolate shake but he also remembered that Jaebum existed and the chill running down his back was there again in full force. “You- you know- Jaebum?” He breathes between coughs.

“You know him too?” Youngjae asked suprised.  
The younger one nodded. “He is best-friends-slash-totally-lovebirds-without-realizing-slash-painfully-dancing-around-each-other with my roommate, Jinyoung.”

Youngjae giggled at the relationship name and Yugyeom thought there were angels singing around him.

“He's really nice, isn't he? Always so considerate and caring, it's really cute and lovely.” Youngjae smiled fondly and Yugyeom felt irritation rise up. Partly because Youngjae talked about another guy in a _fond_ way and partly because he was talking about _Jaebum_. If he hadn't already pointed out scary looking bartender Jaebum, he would have totally believed they were talking about different people. (Not that Jaebum wasn't considerate or caring, he just often expressed it in a manner that took years of knowing him to recognize it, but he was definitely not 'cute and lovely'.) Which reminded Yugyeom that his back was still covered in cold sweat in fear and he decided he needed to get out before his life was in immediate danger.

“Well,” he sighed (just because he valued his life didn't mean he was not sad about ending their talk so soon), “you seemed busy before I disturbed you. I don't want to keep you up, I'll better go now.”

Youngjae seemed to remember he was busy too, when he started to whine. “Sorry, yeah. But it was totally fun talking to you. Maybe we could exchange numbers?” Yugyeom was glad to find a shy blush covering his cheeks at his own bold approach.

 

Later that day he would get a message from Youngjae, asking him if he were free at the weekend, and just a moment after one from Jaebum.

 

From: Jaebutt  
Dare to hurt him and you’re dead meat! I’m watching you >:(

 

Yugyeom felt like he was in his own melodrama. He knew how scary Jaebum could be, but he was too intrigued with Youngjae to simply give up.


End file.
